My Savior
by SaltyDishwater
Summary: The boys find out that Logan's in an abusive relationship. Kogan SLASH Of course. I don't own Big Time Rush, yo.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The boys find out Logan's in an abusive relationship. Kogan SLASH

….

Well, guys. I wrote this a month ago, and it's my favorite idea yet. I hope you like it! And don't fret; I'll update "Cinste" soon.

….

The day was quiet, peaceful, and warm, and our favorite boy band was walking down from their apartment at the famous Palm Woods in Hollywood, ready for a day of relaxation, as their manager had given them a day off.

"Where are you going, Logan? The pool's this way." Kendall Knight asked his friend, the black haired male, Logan Mitchell.

Logan turned to his friends, blushing slightly. "I'm meeting someone at the café down the street." He replied, running a hand through his spiky hair.

James Diamond, the tallest of the group, grinned, flipping his brown hair out of his eyes. "Heh-heh, _Logan_! I didn't know you had a girlfriend already, you dog! Is she cute?" he asked, slapping Logan on the shoulder playfully.

"Does she have friends?" Carlos Garcia, the shortest of the group, added, wagging his eyebrows.

Logan blushed harder. "It's not a girl. I made a friend at the library, and he and I are just having a coffee together, that's all. He's a senior at the high school nearby and he's going to tell me about this science project he's working on for a contest." He replied, smiling.

"Oh. Bo-ring!" Carlos exclaimed, nudging James , who rolled his eyes.

None of them noticed Kendall's eyes flashing with jealousy. By the way Logan was acting, it didn't seem to Kendall that this was an ordinary "friend". "Well, have fun, Logie. Make sure you don't get kidnapped and your kidney stolen for drug money." He teased, flashing his trademark smirk at Logan's blush.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James called after Logan as he walked out of the lobby, waving.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! :) I realize that I took SO long to post this, but I had to move recently, and that cut into my time. Sorry, all! :(

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it sucks. Haha

* * *

Over the next few weeks after Logan's coffee date, the boys, Ms. Knight, and Katie were noticing differences in Logan.

He wasn't eating all of a sudden, he wasn't talking as much, he wasn't even playing around with the others anymore. In fact, all he seemed to be doing was sleeping and sitting in front of the television, when he wasn't with his "friend," who the others learned was named Simon Jackman.  
"Good morning, Logan. Want some waffles?" Ms. Knight asked Logan one morning as he walked out of the room he shared with Kendall.

"No thanks, Ms. Knight. I'm not all that hungry." he replied, walking into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, though?"

The woman smiled fondly at his question, reaching up to tousle his hair. "That's okay, sweetie. I'm all finished here. But you should really eat something. Are you feeling alright?" She pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. That's all." he insisted, assuring her of his health.

"Mmm-mm! Something smells good, mama!" Kendall exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, followed by James and Carlos. Katie strolled in sleepily afterward.

Logan moved away from Ms. Knight as they poured in, sitting around the table.

"I made waffles!" the woman announced, moving to serve them her famous waffles.

"Yay! You're waffles are the best!" Carlos cried happily, digging into the food. The rest of them hummed in agreement, mouths already full.

No one noticed Logan quietly slip out of the room. At least, that's what Logan thought.

No sooner did the black haired male go into his bedroom and take off his shirt to change, did the door burst open, letting in Kendall.

Logan jumped in surprise, spinning around to face him. "Kendall! You almost gave me a heart attack, man!" he exclaimed, a hand clutching his chest, over his racing heart.

Kendall didn't reply, frozen in the dooraway. He stared at Logan with wide, shocked eyes.

"What?" Logan asked. Then, it dawned on him. "Shit." He moved to cover himself with a t-shirt.

Kendall rushed forward, grabbing his arms. "Logan? What happened?" he demanded in a whisper, worry etched into his face.

Logan didn't reply, staring at the ground. He tried not flinch as Kendall stared at the ugly purple and black bruise that stretched across his stomach.

"Was...was it Simon?" Kendall asked, voice tight as he stared at the bruise, trying to control himself.

Logan could do nothing but nod, knowing he could not deny it. He flinched when Kendall reached out to trace the bruise with his fingers.

"Logan..." he whispered, before growling vehemently, "I'll kill him!" Logan looked up at him in horror.

"Kendall, don't. I can handle myself!" he insisted, eyes pleading.

Kendall ignored him, staring at his bruise and simmering. They were interrupted by a gasp from behind them.

"What happened, man?" Carlos demanded, running into the room followed by everyone else.

Ms. Knight, ever the mother hen, rushed past him, going to Logan, who moved away from Kendall. She gasped at the sight of the bruise, reaching out to touch it.

Logan winced at the stinging feeling when her fingers pressed against it. "It's nothing, you guys. Really, I-"

"Nothing? Honey, someone obviously hurt you. Did you get mugged? I told you boys not to run around LA at night. This is what happens! Kendall, get me a towel with ice in it. Logan, you need to lie down with the ice pack. No moving or anything. Got it?" Ms. Knight commanded, taking the ice from Kendall when he returned. she handed it to Logan, who lied down, placing the pack on his bruised skin.

Logan was glad she had jumped to the true conclusion, as Kendall had- that Simon had lost his temper and punched Logan in the stomach.

As Ms. Knight ushered everyone out of the room, Logan met Kendall's gaze, flinching at the rage he saw in them.

* * *

I know, it sucks big time. But oh well, the next chapter will hopefully be better. Kendall confronts Simon, as well as his feelings for Logan. Whee! Good times all around.


End file.
